Glee (Show de TV)
Glee (del Inglés estadounidense Glee Club: coro, orfeón, alegría) es una serie de televisión comedia musical, emitida por la cadena Fox, ganadora del Globo de Oro a la «Mejor serie - comedia o musical» en 2009 y el Premio del Sindicato de Actores de Estados Unidos en la categoría Mejor reparto de televisión-Comedia. La trama se desarrolla en el instituto William McKinley, y los integrantes de un coro, mas conocido como New Directions. El episodio piloto fue emitido después de American Idol el 19 de mayo de 2009 y el resto de la temporada, salió al aire a partir del 9 de septiembre de 2009, en emisiones semanales consecutivas. El formato fue creado por Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan, y al principio fue previsto como una película en lugar de una serie de televisión. Murphy selecciona toda la música destacada dentro de la serie él mismo, debido a la necesidad de organizar varias coreografías para los números musicales del espectáculo. En España se transmite a través del canal FOX, Antena.Neox y en toda Latinoamérica en Fox, ademas en TV Abierta en México, TV Azteca y en Chile Canal 13 y UCV Televisión entre otros canales. GLEE.jpg Wpid-glee-born-this-way-300.jpg 00032688.jpg Eeee.png Glee (1).jpg Glee - 2x22 - New York.avi 002185141.jpg Glee-ny.jpeg Ligh.jpg Thriller 3.PNG Glee 2pilot.jpg O Holy Night.jpg Imagen6.jpg tumblr_lq7jl4hylQ1qjj7cfo2_500.png -glee-collection.jpg glee-glamour-.jpg glee sm.jpg Glee Cast (1).jpg 426925_369156589783993_330719583627694_1210710_307702423_n.jpg tumblr_m18mi2sb4o1r32w1f.gif Glee Cast (297).jpg DBPS.jpg 577069 305239966227999 109895269095804 725021 519258314 n.jpg 395919 363831106966430 213446268671582 1615491 1419236494 n.jpg Pucki.png Tinchel.jpg Puka.png Artcedes.gif Fuck.gif Tina.gif "I Won't Give Up".png New Directions(Yam).gif New Directions.jpg 582030 348237895237736 130018657059662 956986 994288252 n.jpg 428202 370113363009734 275010929186645 1298670 802173760 n.jpg Darren-criss-imogene-set-03.jpg Tumblr m315y1aXLk1r6xaxao3 400.png Tumblr m3izb46Kge1rv50jto1 500.gif What a feeling1.JPG 662px-Rachel i won't give up.jpg PuckBeisteMean11.png Gle 320 performance because you loved me tagged 640x360 17826965.jpg DC GQ 4.jpg TCW2012.png Santana y Mercedes en Mash Off.jpg Quinn y Kurt Hairography.jpg Kurt y Quinn en Keep Holding On.jpg Normal 752f.jpg Normal 700`p.jpg Normal 683fh.jpg Normal 670dh.jpg Normal 629f.jpg Normal 601tg.jpg Normal 57854.jpg Normal 570h.jpg Normal 497572.jpg Normal 492io.jpg Normal 481g.jpg Normal 404.jpg Normal 404sdf.jpg 9rachel puck4.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement laundry.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement painting.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement stage.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement stage kurtchel.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement stairs.jpg Place 3x13 house berry.jpg Puckrachelmakingout.gif RachelClown.png RachelJesse.png RachelKurtMakeover.png YoureTheTop.jpg Youre TheOneThatIWant2.PNG 1305599442902 f.jpg 1x05 Finn and Rachel share a kiss.PNG 204-Duets-glee-4.jpg 225311 226007504080645 137599332921463 1125834 7991122 n.jpg 309.avi 002363736.jpg 309.avi 002372286.jpg 309.avi 002429260.jpg 309.avi 002534156.jpg 309.avi 002556595.jpg 392383 10150962168040681 217541345680 12291769 1335165815 n.jpg 4238135288 d155d44bf7 o.png 538114 10150963969220681 217541345680 12295693 50248740 n.jpg 63077 441271092043 55482772043 5082717 8111296 n.jpg 660-Finchel-Klaine-Gif.gif 732723 1306811325322 full.jpg Araceli.jpg Big brother finchel.jpg Christian.jpg FINCHEL-S03-E13-ANIMATION-S-GIF-finn-and-rachel-29074726-500-350.gif F ba.jpg F lc.jpg F pq.jpg Ff.jpg Fiincheeellll.jpg Finchel-finn-and-rachel-8744008-1200-950.jpg Finchel.jpg Finchel1234.jpg Finchel audition.jpg Finchel bb.jpg Finchel carta.jpg Finchel d.jpg Finchel ddd.jpg Finchel dj.jpg Finchel f.jpg Finchel gj.jpg Finchel hart.jpg Finn y kurt.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg Kurt y finn.jpg Noo tokes.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson kitchen finn.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson kitchen finn burt.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson kitchen freezer burt.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room carole finn.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room carole finn man.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room christopher photo.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room christopher photo furniture.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room finn burt.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room finn chair.jpg 1305599442902 f.jpg 1x05 Finn and Rachel share a kiss.PNG 204-Duets-glee-4.jpg 225311 226007504080645 137599332921463 1125834 7991122 n.jpg 309.avi 002363736.jpg 309.avi 002429260.jpg 309.avi 002534156.jpg 309.avi 002556595.jpg 4238135288 d155d44bf7 o.png F lc.jpg Finchel f.jpg Finchel nbk.jpg 470px-52qt.jpg Kurt Britt.png Place 1x16 house hummel room kurt.jpg SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png INRBIO-DWS.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks sits.jpg Klaine 2x10 baby it's cold outside looks smile.jpg Klaine 2x11 bills bills bills smile.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap outside.jpg Klaine 2x12 gap support.jpg Klaine 2x12 i'm in love.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean i'm in love with you.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean not it all.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean puppies cute.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean st valentine.jpg Klaine 2x12 lima bean when harry met sally.jpg Klaine 2x12 notebook.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 01.jpg Klaine 2x12 when i get you alone kurt face 02.jpg Klaine 2x14 discussion angry.jpg Klaine 2x14 raine reaction.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal sexy face pose.jpg Klaine 2x15 animal silence.jpg Klaine 2x15 mirror sexy faces.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean coffee.jpg Klaine 2x15 the lima bean sue.jpg Klaine 2x16 blaine epiphany.jpg Klaine 2x16 first kiss.jpg Klaine 2x16 holding hands.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss one.jpg Klaine 2x16 kiss two.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral blaine.jpg Klaine 2x16 pavarotti funeral kurt.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage.jpg Klaine 2x16 regionals backstage looks.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium ain't no way.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium follow rivers.jpg Klaine 2x17 auditorium turning tables.jpg Klaine 2x17 calm down.jpg Klaine 2x17 looks.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix.jpg Klaine 2x20 breadstix hand.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen dance blaine.jpg Klaine 2x20 dancing queen dance blaine may.jpg Klaine 2x20 jar of hearts.jpg Klaine 2x20 prom photo.jpg Klaine 3x01 hug.jpg Klaine 3x01 it's not unusual dance.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean hands.jpg Klaine 3x01 the lima bean look blaine.jpg Descarga.jpg Tumblr ltdjroRnAe1qkd8vmo1 1280.png ..jpg 312597 309127879114661 135216593172458 1190701 2100609065 a.jpg 395150 306115009435251 180301848683235 866343 1224234724 n.jpg Ah.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18046689-1032-776.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18484167-300-220.jpg Brittany&santana1.jpg Brittany-and-Santana-Fox-Photobooth-brittany-and-santana-12228248-1085-725.jpg Brittany Santana.jpg Brittsmile.jpg La mejor foto de este mundo.jpg Q.jpg Tumblr lzjzro6DI51rn7uato4 500.gif 470px-52qt.jpg Kurt Britt.png Artiana.jpg Artie Brittany PromPic.jpg Artie y britanni.jpg Barti3.jpg Glee-duets-brittany-artie.jpg Brittany & Sam (Beso).jpg 60631 443206212043 55482772043 5123418 3862371 n.jpg Brit & Santana.jpg BritneyBrittany.png Rachel - Baby One More Time.jpg Theonlyexception.png Britt&puck2.jpg 185px-Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746651-400-225-2-.gif ImagesCA96DJIO.jpg Samtanaa.jpg Santana-Sam.jpg V40-1-.jpg 233px-Finnsantana.jpg 321.jpg 550w ustv glee do thriller 7.jpg Finn-y-santana 1.JPG Finnsantana.JPG Finntana.jpg Finntana mini.gif Hell-ofs.png Nayacoryglaad.jpg Santa baby.jpg Santa baby finntana.jpg Santana finn.png Santanaslap.jpg Tanafinn.jpg Tumblr kwj49e3zqw1qaiqnbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgh0k3szsf1qc7qtjo1 400.gif 9519878-large.png Captura-de-pantalla-2011-04-29-a-las-22.21.43.png Glee-2x18-santana-karofsky-cap-15.png Hol.jpg Pro33.jpg Santana-and-Karofsky-santana-lopez-21599495-439-225.png Santana dave prom.jpg Santana karofsky.png Santofsky.jpg Tumblr ll1ngrGaiB1qfyijao1 500.jpg Tumblr lmky2zMcFC1qhnsxb.gif Fuinn1.jpg Fuinn2.jpg Fuinn3.jpg Fuinn4.jpg Fuinnalmostsex.gif Fuinnn.jpg Quinn-Mash-up.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg Destino de quinn.jpg Quartie.jpg Quinn y Artie.jpg Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg Portal-Lady Is a Tramp.jpg Puckmercedes.png The Lady is a Tramp.jpg Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg Glee - 2x09 - Special Education.avi 000525483.jpg I know what boys like.jpg Lauren Puck beso.png Lauren arrastra Puck.png Laurenpuckfuerzas.jpg Puck Lauren PromPic.jpg Pucklauren.jpg Sexy.jpg Somebody To love JB.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Asdf.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg Puck Quinn.gif Puck and Quinn.jpg Puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg Quick.jpg Quinn-Puck-2x14-quinn-and-puck-19572281-1280-720.jpg Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Quinni.jpg R1od7lszarpsr8fbl84c77c408256a4 puck-y-quinn m.jpg Tumblr lcn0umGxrd1qzlrn5o1 500.png Puckleberry.jpg Britt&puck2.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-06h07m24s156.png Brittany & Sam (Beso).jpg DwightEvans.jpg Stevie evans.jpg Kurt & Sam.jpg 185px-Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746651-400-225-2-.gif ImagesCA96DJIO.jpg Samtanaa.jpg Santana-Sam.jpg V40-1-.jpg 3x11-Michael-glee-28756945-1280-720.jpg Samcedes.jpg Tumblr lvy7pv6AuP1qar6tno2 250.gif Fabrevans-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-sam-and-quinn-16851230-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x07-The-Substitute-sam-and-quinn-17029744-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-sam-and-quinn-17526550-500-200.gif Fabrevansisendgame.gif Gleelivequam.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Lucky123.jpg Ovregon.jpg Quam.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam8.jpg Quinn-Comeback2.jpg Quinn-Furt.jpg Quinn-Gif-glee-19252232-500-212.gif Quinn-Sectionals.jpg Quinn-SillyLoveSongs2.jpg Quinn and Sam holding hand.jpg Quinn sam.jpg Quinn y sam -D.jpg SamQuinn1.png Sam y quinn.jpg Tumblr lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1 500.gif Tumblr leghfw8K8x1qb3o48o1 1280.png Tumblr ljfu46UMOF1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lvumc0M7ef1r39ga3.gif Tumblr lyp220wYeR1qeqctmo1 500.gif Tumblr lyp7ceYK1v1r8u37io4 250.gif Tumblr lzga6eWeXw1qk8cy8o4 250.gif The Lady is a Tramp.jpg 280px-Kurtmercedes.jpg Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-600.jpg BrittanyBritney-TheSubstitute-SillyLoveSongs.jpg SillyLoveSongsEp.jpg Tina Mike Sing.jpg Tina mike at prom.jpg Yes-No.jpg Chang Sra.png Mr cHANG.png SillyLoveSongsEp.jpg Tina Mike Sing.jpg Tina mike at prom.jpg Yes-No.jpg Artiana.jpg Artie Brittany PromPic.jpg Artie y britanni.jpg Barti3.jpg Glee-duets-brittany-artie.jpg 310.avi 000564272.jpg Dream-On-artie-and-tina-12435839-1280-720.jpg Glee-Promo-artie-and-tina-11373560-1065-600.jpg 305818 1015403272852044 55482772043 8382098 1110954162 n.jpg BrittanySeason3.jpeg Candyman.jpg Glee31424.jpg MercedesJonesSeason3.jpg QuinnSeason3.png SantanaSeason3.png Shelby.jpg The mack.jpg TinaCohenChangSeason3.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-03-02h54m11s47.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h03m40s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h05m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-15-06h11m09s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-17-17h53m33s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h48m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h49m04s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-22-17h50m26s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-17-03h38m18s53.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-17-03h41m17s137.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-17-03h47m46s181.png 640px-CBT1.png 640px-CBT10.png 640px-CBT11.png 640px-CBT12.png 640px-CBT13.png 640px-CBT15.png 640px-CBT2.png 640px-CBT3.png 640px-CBT4.png 640px-CBT5.png 640px-CBT6.png 640px-CBT7.png 640px-CBT8.png 640px-CBT9.png CBT14.png CellBlockTango.jpg LoveShackGlee.png Love Shack klaine.jpg AlMotta.jpg Piano purpura.jpg Rick Pasqualone.jpg 119 - Dream On.avi 001196320.jpg BigSpender.jpg "I Won't Give Up".png 138px-Tumblr m3nzu16jjZ1qzhf9n.png Will y shelby.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-06h07m24s156.png IDreamADream.jpg Beth 3x04 perfect.jpg Beth embraced by shelby.jpg Beth playing.jpg House corcoran 3x02 kitchen puck.jpg House corcoran 3x02 kitchen shelby.jpg House corcoran 3x02 kitchen shelby puck.jpg House corcoran 3x02 living room.jpg Place 3x06 house corcoran door quinn.jpg Place 3x06 house corcoran enter quinn.jpg Place 3x06 house corcoran enter quinn kitchen.jpg Place 3x06 house corcoran living room door.jpg Place 3x06 house corcoran living room door piano.jpg Place 3x06 house corcoran living room shelby.jpg Place 3x07 house corcoran room shelby.jpg Place 3x07 house corcoran room shelby puckelby.jpg Place house corcoran 3x04 beth toys.jpg 306.avi 000550383.jpg IAUSomewhere.jpg PokerFeis.png 307.avi 002385925.jpg 300pg3 5664.jpg 382030 10150403273292044 55482772043 8382108 160901840 n.jpg 386794 10150403273167044 55482772043 8382105 1515126759 n.jpg Glee-msh-off-dodgeball.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Baby beth corcoran.jpg Beth 3x02 embraced by shelby.jpg Beth 3x04 beth and shelby.jpg Beth above sleep.jpg Beth and shelby.jpg Bethsong.png Baby beth corcoran.jpg Beth playing.jpg Beth sonograma.jpg Clownpig.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg Quinn-Beth.jpg Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-fabray-17498485-500-280.jpg QuinnPregger.png Quinn ambarazada beth.jpg Quinn puck night beth.jpg ShelbyBeth.jpg Shelby holding beth.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-06h42m59s48.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-06h12m44s33.png House corcoran 3x02 kitchen puck.jpg House corcoran 3x02 kitchen shelby.jpg Place 3x06 house corcoran living room door.jpg Place 3x06 house corcoran living room door piano.jpg Place 3x06 house corcoran living room shelby.jpg Place 3x07 house corcoran room shelby.jpg Place 3x07 house corcoran room shelby puckelby.jpg Asdf.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Quinn-Puck-2x14-quinn-and-puck-19572281-1280-720.jpg 011 (3).jpg 01 as.jpg 01 lo j p.jpg 02 o b o b.jpg 02 w y r.jpg 03 ddd.jpg 03 k.jpg 03 t s.jpg 04 dr.jpg 04 dssctm yg.jpg 05 ff.jpg 05 h a.jpg 06 d d b.jpg 06 i i b.jpg 07.jpg 07 do.jpg 091006Glee-21.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12 a l l c.jpg 166833 1015096386522044 55482772043 6158535 1836987 n.jpg 215GLEE -Sc23 013.jpg 256.jpg 274px-Will and Holly.jpg 298127 1015292319537044 5021015 n.jpg 31430 399700542043 55482772043 4063307 8228078 n.jpg 377488 10150381200447044 55482772043 8280786 1467483036 n.jpg 390322 1015047609497044 55482772043 8519246 576661499 n.jpg 405687 10150594396692044 55482772043 9001488 1728101037 n.jpg 587px-180496 197701950257255 135216593172458 662099 3817568 n.jpg 7DC405E35FE82748C8E0AF Large.jpg April-rhodes-glee.jpg April-rhodes.jpg CasaWillTerri.jpg Congratulations I Love You.jpg Dreams.jpg Dtyhu.jpg Emma&will.jpg Emma 2.jpg Emma y will.jpg Glee 18-jessalyn-matthew 0992 lyf.jpg I sleep.jpg Jik.jpg Journey4.jpg Ken y emma.jpg Lista glee 09.jpg Makeemlaugh1.jpg Mathew-.jpg Carl y emma.jpg Despacho Emma.jpg Oficina de Emma.jpg Son tan tiernosss.jpg Congratulations I Love You.jpg EmmasPamphlets.jpg No Insurance No Problem How To Give Yourself Stiches.jpg Object 1x02 pamphlets emma emma office.jpg Performance Anxiety Its Not Just For Teenage Boys.jpg Please Dont Hog My Fiances Nog.jpg So You Were A Jerk To Your Fiance.jpg So Youre A Two Timin Ho.jpg Taint Misbehavin.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-13-00h32m18s182.png 9rachel puck4.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement laundry.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement painting.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement stage.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement stage kurtchel.jpg Place 2x14 house berry basement stairs.jpg Place 3x13 house berry.jpg Puckrachelmakingout.gif RachelClown.png RachelJesse.png RachelKurtMakeover.png YoureTheTop.jpg Youre TheOneThatIWant2.PNG 018~12.jpg 023-GLEE Ep309-Sc19 320 352.jpg 04 s l a .jpg 100109447 007cc2f3-50c8-4671-b4e0-4379cd2a9ca3-showmance-takeabow.jpg 10wr mg 02851.jpg 112 509.jpg 1305599442902 f.jpg 1x02 Rachel is confused and sad.PNG 1x05 Finn and Rachel share a kiss.PNG 204-Duets-glee-4.jpg 225311 226007504080645 137599332921463 1125834 7991122 n.jpg 301880 10150922535722044 55482772043 9792368 1092816930 n.jpg 309.avi 002363736.jpg 309.avi 002372286.jpg 309.avi 002429260.jpg 309.avi 002534156.jpg 309.avi 002556595.jpg 379219 10150906075832044 55482772043 9748854 1463481442 n.jpg 392383 10150962168040681 217541345680 12291769 1335165815 n.jpg 395227 174456462666269 100003057508590 250376 1337632501 n.jpg 400px-Lmw es202 001.jpg 4238135288 d155d44bf7 o.png 521410 387355781311173 1148107619 n.jpg 538114 10150963969220681 217541345680 12295693 50248740 n.jpg 543598 387355417977876 180301848683235 1086268 641403917 n.jpg 545097 351661788221865 171736566214389 939458 175468647 n.jpg 63077 441271092043 55482772043 5082717 8111296 n.jpg 640px-Glee310 0633.jpg 660-Finchel-Klaine-Gif.gif 732723 1306811325322 full.jpg Araceli.jpg Big brother finchel.jpg Christian.jpg FINCHEL-S03-E13-ANIMATION-S-GIF-finn-and-rachel-29074726-500-350.gif F ba.jpg F lc.jpg Finn y kurt.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg Kurt y finn.jpg Noo tokes.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson kitchen finn.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson kitchen finn burt.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson kitchen freezer burt.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room carole finn.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room carole finn man.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room christopher photo.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room christopher photo furniture.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room finn burt.jpg Place 1x16 house hudson living room finn chair.jpg 04 s l a .jpg 10wr mg 02851.jpg 1x02 Rachel is confused and sad.PNG 204-Duets-glee-4.jpg 225311 226007504080645 137599332921463 1125834 7991122 n.jpg 392383 10150962168040681 217541345680 12291769 1335165815 n.jpg 521410 387355781311173 1148107619 n.jpg 543598 387355417977876 180301848683235 1086268 641403917 n.jpg 545097 351661788221865 171736566214389 939458 175468647 n.jpg 732723 1306811325322 full.jpg Big brother finchel.jpg Christian.jpg FINCHEL-S03-E13-ANIMATION-S-GIF-finn-and-rachel-29074726-500-350.gif F ba.jpg F lc.jpg 0.08.jpg 02.PNG 03.PNG 03.png 05 i d w t k.jpg 05 n c s g.jpg 10 d j.jpg 126px-FinnHavingMyBaby.png 180px-Born this Way.png 180px-Finn and Quinn asking Rachel to be head of Talent Relations.png 180px-Glee-2-ep-9-special-education-sectionals.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg Fuinn1.jpg Fuinn2.jpg Fuinn3.jpg Fuinn4.jpg Fuinnalmostsex.gif Fuinnn.jpg Normal 060.jpg Normal 416.jpg Normal 633.jpg Quinn-Mash-up.jpg Destino de quinn.jpg Quartie.jpg Quinn y Artie.jpg 312597 309127879114661 135216593172458 1190701 2100609065 a.jpg 395150 306115009435251 180301848683235 866343 1224234724 n.jpg Ah.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18046689-1032-776.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-18484167-300-220.jpg Brittany&santana1.jpg Brittany-and-Santana-Fox-Photobooth-brittany-and-santana-12228248-1085-725.jpg Brittany Santana.jpg Brittsmile.jpg La mejor foto de este mundo.jpg Q.jpg Tumblr lzjzro6DI51rn7uato4 500.gif 233px-Finnsantana.jpg 321.jpg 550w ustv glee do thriller 7.jpg Finn-y-santana 1.JPG Finntana.jpg Finntana mini.gif Hell-ofs.png Nayacoryglaad.jpg Santa baby.jpg Santa baby finntana.jpg Santana finn.png Santanaslap.jpg Tanafinn.jpg Tumblr kwj49e3zqw1qaiqnbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgh0k3szsf1qc7qtjo1 400.gif 9519878-large.png Captura-de-pantalla-2011-04-29-a-las-22.21.43.png Glee-2x18-santana-karofsky-cap-15.png Hol.jpg Pro33.jpg Santana-and-Karofsky-santana-lopez-21599495-439-225.png Santana dave prom.jpg Santana karofsky.png Santofsky.jpg Tumblr ll1ngrGaiB1qfyijao1 500.jpg Tumblr lmky2zMcFC1qhnsxb.gif Descarga.jpg Tumblr ltdjroRnAe1qkd8vmo1 1280.png 312597 309127879114661 135216593172458 1190701 2100609065 a.jpg Brittany&santana1.jpg Brittany Santana.jpg Brittsmile.jpg La mejor foto de este mundo.jpg Tumblr lzjzro6DI51rn7uato4 500.gif 470px-52qt.jpg Artiana.jpg Artie Brittany PromPic.jpg Artie y britanni.jpg Barti3.jpg Glee-duets-brittany-artie.jpg Brittany & Sam (Beso).jpg 59954 44320618043 55482772043 5123416 1201438 n.jpg 60631 443206212043 55482772043 5123418 3862371 n.jpg Brit & Santana.jpg BritneyBrittany.png Rachel - Baby One More Time.jpg Theonlyexception.png Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg Portal-Lady Is a Tramp.jpg Puckmercedes.png The Lady is a Tramp.jpg Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg Glee - 2x09 - Special Education.avi 000525483.jpg I know what boys like.jpg Lauren Puck beso.png Lauren arrastra Puck.png Laurenpuckfuerzas.jpg Puck Lauren PromPic.jpg Pucklauren.jpg Sexy.jpg Somebody To love JB.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 149385 398719706839440 115126838532063 1135493 230657736 n.jpg 163343 398720573506020 685258323 n.jpg 165821 398718366839574 115126838532063 1135446 1865077098 n.jpg 181294 398719950172749 115126838532063 1135503 751945499 n.jpg 480067 398719856839425 115126838532063 1135498 509650273 n.jpg 536691 398719786839432 115126838532063 1135496 1960707201 n.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Asdf.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg Puck Quinn.gif Puck and Quinn.jpg Puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg Quick.jpg Quinn-Puck-2x14-quinn-and-puck-19572281-1280-720.jpg Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-fabray-17498485-500-280.jpg Quinni.jpg R1od7lszarpsr8fbl84c77c408256a4 puck-y-quinn m.jpg Tumblr lcn0umGxrd1qzlrn5o1 500.png Puckleberry.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-06-06h07m24s156.png Brittany & Sam (Beso).jpg DwightEvans.jpg Stevie evans.jpg 3x11-Michael-glee-28756945-1280-720.jpg Tumblr lvy7pv6AuP1qar6tno2 250.gif Fabrevans-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-sam-and-quinn-16851230-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-2x07-The-Substitute-sam-and-quinn-17029744-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-sam-and-quinn-17526550-500-200.gif Fabrevansisendgame.gif Gleelivequam.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Lucky123.jpg Ovregon.jpg Quam.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam8.jpg Quinn-Comeback2.jpg Quinn-Furt.jpg Quinn-Gif-glee-19252232-500-212.gif Quinn-Sectionals.jpg Quinn-SillyLoveSongs2.jpg Quinn and Sam holding hand.jpg Quinn sam.jpg Quinn y sam -D.jpg SamQuinn1.png Sam y quinn.jpg Tumblr lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1 500.gif Tumblr leghfw8K8x1qb3o48o1 1280.png Tumblr ljfu46UMOF1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lvumc0M7ef1r39ga3.gif Tumblr lyp220wYeR1qeqctmo1 500.gif Tumblr lyp7ceYK1v1r8u37io4 250.gif Tumblr lzga6eWeXw1qk8cy8o4 250.gif tumblr_m4p9l430rx1rwq8ato1_500.gif tumblr_m76gda42BX1qbysf9o1_500.png tumblr_m6ikzm8x2ufdivo1_500.png tumblr_m765l8QfWv1qjenjvo1_500.png Producción Concepción Glee fue creada por Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. Murphy se inspiró en su propia infancia, ya que interpretó el papel principal en todos los musicales de su instituto. Brennan y el productor Mike Novick también estaban muy involucrados en los clubes de sus propias escuelas. Brennan originalmente escribió un guión para una película de Glee sobre la base de sus propias experiencias en Prospect High School (Illinois), pero Murphy creyó que el concepto funcionaría mejor como una serie de televisión. Fox solicitó el piloto de la serie a las quince horas de recibir el guión. Murphy atribuye esto, en parte, al éxito de American Idol en la cadena, al comentar: "Es lógico que si el mayor éxito televisivo de la cadena es un musical, hagan algo en ese sentido". Glee se establece en Ohio. A pesar de establecerse en Ohio, el show es filmado en los Estudios Paramount en Hollywood. Aunque Glee ha sido comparada con la serie de películas High School Musical, Murphy ha comentado que nunca ha visto una película de High School Musical, y que su interés radica en la creación de un "musical postmoderno", en lugar de "hacer un espectáculo donde la gente se lance a cantar". Murphy pretende que el espectáculo sea una forma de escapismo. Explicó: "Hay tantas cosas en el aire ahora mismo sobre personas con armas, o de ciencia ficción, o sobre abogados. Glee se trata de un género diferente, no hay nada parecido al aire, en la Red y en cable. Todo es tan oscuro en el mundo en este momento, por eso American Idol funcionó. Es escapismo puro." Con respecto a la audiencia de Glee, Murphy lo concibió para que sea un espectáculo familiar que pudiera atraer tanto a los adultos como los niños, con personajes adultos actuando al mismo nivel de los protagonistas adolescentes. thumb|300px|right|Dianna Agron, Mark Salling, Lea Michele y Cory Monteith. Música y coreografías Las característica principal de la serie es que presenta numerosos musicales ejecutados por los personajes. Los segmentos musicales adoptan sobre todo el formato de actuaciones, y en menos ocasiones, de situaciones espontáneas representadas como canto y baile. Esto se debe a la intención de que la serie se mantenga basada en la realidad. Murphy se encarga de seleccionar todas las canciones utilizadas, y se esfuerza por mantener un equilibrio entre las clásicos de todos los tiempos y las canciones de moda. "Quiero que haya algo para todos en cada episodio. Es una mezcla difícil, pero es muy importante ese equilibro", declaró. Murphy se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que el uso de las canciones fue aprobado por los sellos discográficos. Explicó: "Creo que la clave es que les gustaba el tono la serie. Les encantó que este programa fuera de optimismo y jóvenes, sobre todo por la reinterpretación de sus clásicos para una nueva audiencia." El compositor Billy Joel ha ofrecido muchas de sus canciones para su uso en el programa, la cantante Rihanna ofreció su single Take a Bow para que fuera utilizada, reduciendo así el valor de la licencia. De igual modo, otros artistas han ofrecido el uso de sus canciones de forma gratuita. Se está editando una serie de álbumes de Glee producidos por Columbia Records. El primero, Glee: The Music, Volume 1, fue lanzado el 3 de noviembre de 2009. La dirección de coreografía de Glee está a cargo de Robert Silva, y dispone de cinco a ocho números de producción por capítulo. Una vez que se liquidan los derechos de la música, las canciones son ensayadas y pre-grabados por el reparto. Woodlee construye los movimientos de acompañamiento. Luego se los enseña a los actores y se procede a grabar. Pueden tomarse varias semanas para preparar un número, en función de su complejidad, y pueden demorarse incluso diez días hasta obtener el resultado que efectivamente será presentado en pantalla. Promoción Antes de estrenar el segundo capítulo, el elenco de Glee se fue de gira a varias tiendas de Hot Topic en todo Estados Unidos. El elenco cantó el Himno Nacional en el tercer partido de la Serie Mundial de 2009. Originalmente, el modelo fue creado para llevar a cabo en 2009 el Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, pero la NBC prohibió los que ya estaban en la cadena rival. Cuando el co-creador de Ryan Murphy se enteró de esto, manifestó: "Comprendemos absolutamente la postura de NBC, y esperamos ver a un Jay Leno flotante". Debido al éxito del espectáculo, el elenco seguirá una gira de conciertos, después de concluir la primera temporada. "Vamos a hacer lo que se ha hecho con American Idol y poner a los chicos en escena", dijo Murphy al New York Post. Temporadas Primera temporada (2009-2010) La primera temporada comprende los primeros veintidós capítulos de las serie, que hasta la fecha la hicieron merecedora del Globo de Oro a Mejor Comedia y el premio del Sindicato de Actores de Estados Unidos a Mejor reparto de televisión en el rubro Comedia. thumb|el elenco de glee. en su primera temporada Primera mitad de temporada (2009) Los primeros trece capítulos han sido emitidos en un bloque continuo en los Estados Unidos hasta el 9 de diciembre de 2009. Los capítulos inmediatamente consecutivos que comenzaron a emitirse el 13 de abril de 2010 completan la primera temporada hasta alcanzar los veintidós capítulos. El profesor de español Will Schuester tiene la enorme ilusión de devolver al coro de la escuela William McKinley (el Glee Club) su antiguo esplendor, ante el desaliento de su esposa Terri, que no lo quiere ocupado en algo que no generará ingresos. Mientras la pareja enfrenta los fracasos en sus intentos de tener hijos, Will decide crear New Directions y hacer una selección de integrantes del coro. En la presentación, quedan elegidos los únicos cinco alumnos que se presentan: Rachel Berry (quien se considera a sí misma una gran estrella), Kurt Hummel (un simpático homosexual con refinado gusto por la moda), Mercedes Jones (amiga de Kurt, reniega cualquier papel secundario en el coro), Tina Cohen-Chang (finge ser tartamuda y está enamorada de Artie) y Artie Abrams (es parapléjico y está enamorado de Tina). Aunque son excelentes cantantes, Will cree que no logrará su propósito, por lo que, incitado por Emma Pillsbury (la Orientadora Vocacional y Consejera del colegio) trata de introducir a chicos populares. Con una artimaña, Will introduce a Finn Hudson, el Mariscal de Campo del equipo de fútbol. El muchacho no sólo posee talento: también enamora a Rachel y Kurt (quien procura ocultarlo) y provoca los celos de su novia, Quinn Fabray, la líder de las animadoras. Cuando la entrenadora de las animadoras, Sue Sylvester, conoce la noticia de que los fondos del club Glee (que parece funcionar) puede ir en detrimento de su presupuesto, comienza lo que será una sostenida y despiadada campaña por desestabilizar y desintegrar el coro. Sus primeras acciones consisten en desalentar a Will, cometiendo el error de informarle de lo que carece para poder participar de las competeciones locales (competiciones que, de ganarse, le brindarían reconocimiento al club, además de otorgarle oportunidades de crecer y mejorar). En sucesivas diatribas mediadas por el Director Figgins, Will sobrevive a la lucha contra Sue. Sin embargo, ella no se da por vencida. Reiteradamente elabora nuevas maquinaciones para enfrentar al club, que no deja de expandirse hasta contar con doce integrantes: se suman Noah Puck Puckerman (el mejor amigo de Finn), Quinn Fabray (que inicialmente se propone vigilar de cerca a su novio pero al final se siente acogida en el club), Santana López y Brittany Pierce (animadoras escoltas de Quinn) y Mike Chang y Matt Rutherford (jugadores de fútbol americano). Mientras el club aprende un amplio repertorio, Quinn (que presidía el Club del Celibato) queda embarazada de Puck, pero ella le dice a Finn que es suyo. En tanto ella lo oculta, Terri padece un embarazo psicológico y le da a Will la noticia de que será padre. Will no cesa de conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo para poder solventar los gastos de su inexistente bebé. Cuando Terri descubre lo que en realidad le ocurrió, su hermana la convence de mantener en pie el engaño, por lo que eventualmente decidirá adoptar el bebé de Quinn (quien no quiere conservarlo), pero pretendiendo que es suyo. Mientras Rachel y Finn tienen acercamientos, Rachel no puede templar su carácter que la motiva a querer sobresalir y Mercedes comienza a sentir algo por Kurt. Kurt, que mantiene oculta su homosexualidad, le da a entender que está enamorado de Rachel. Finalmente, le revela la verdad. Posteriormente, se ve impulsado a decírselo a su padre, quien lo acepta. Will y Emma empiezan a fortalecer su vínculo. Emma está enamorada en secreto de Will y éste debe luchar contra sentimientos ambivalentes. Alertada por Sue, Terri se inmiscuye para acabar con cualquier potencial amenaza y convence a Emma de que acepte casarse con el entrenador Ken Tenaka. El embarazo de Quinn avanza (hasta fue expulsada de las animadoras por ello) y Terri está atenta a que se cumpla lo que habían pactado. Finn, quien no soporta la presión de ser un futuro padre, le da a conocer la verdad a sus suegros en una canción. El padre de Quinn la echa de la casa y no tiene más remedio que ir a vivir a la casa de Finn. En el discurrir de la serie, se aprecian emotivos y valiosos mensajes optimistas para las personas que sufren discriminación de cualquier índole. Al final, por accidente, Will descubre el tremendo engaño de su esposa y la abandona. Emma está a punto de casarse con Ken y no se propone retroceder. Finn se entera de que no es el padre del hijo que espera Quinn y deja no sólo a ella, sino a todo el club. En la competición local (Seccionales), Sue logra lo que tanto había querido: hace que Will no pueda presenciar la actuación (en su lugar va Emma) y le da a conocer a los contrincantes la lista de temas que interpretará el Club Glee de la preparatoria William McKinley. De ese modo, los chicos (que ya estaban desfavorecidos por la ausencia de Finn) deben improvisar. A último momento, Finn aparece y se hacen con el trofeo. Ken deja a Emma por haber puesto al club antes que él. Los muchachos le regalan a Will la interpretación de My Life Would Suck Without You. Esa canción le hace entender a Will que no puede vivir sin Emma mientras sigue sonando la canción y antes de que ella abandone el instituto, la alcanza para besarla. Segunda mitad de temporada (2010) Los episodios emitidos hasta el 9 de diciembre de 2009 en los Estados Unidos completan la primera mitad de temporada; la segunda dio inicio el 13 de abril de 2010 en los Estados Unidos. En Estados Unidos ya se terminaron de transmitir los veintidós capitulos que conforman la primera temporada, siendo el último "Journey to Regionals" el cual fue transmitido el 8 de Junio en Fox Se confirmó la participación de algunos actores de Glee en un episodio de la nueva temporada de Los Simpson. La colaboración, entre los dos programas de mayor audiencia de la cadena, se inscribe en la celebración del 20 aniversario de la serie animada creada por Matt Groening. Uno de los episodios más exitosos de la segunda mitad de la primera temporada fue "The Power of Madonna", cuyas canciones se ubicaron en los primeros puestos de descargadas iTunes. Es por ello que Ryan Murphy confirmó que se realizará una secuela del mismo. Segunda temporada (2010) La segunda temporada (en producción desde junio) se estrenó el martes 21 de septiembre de 2010 a las 9/8c en los Estados Unidos. Luego de un episodio especial previsto para luego del Superbowl 2011, la serie se moverá a los miércoles a las 21 hrs. El segundo capitulo llamado Brittany/Britney, es dedicado a la cantante Britney Spears el cual tiene una participacion especial por la misma Britney Spears. En Latinoamerica se conoce que la segunda temporada comenzara en noviembre, dado que en el ultimo episodio de la primera temporada emitido el jueves 09 de Septiembre, la voz en Off señalaba a noviembre como la fecha estreno. En España, la web de la cadena FOX anuncia en su minisite dedicado a la serie "Pronto Nuevos Episodios" y todo apunta a que se emitirán en Octubre del 2010 (ya que todas las serie que emiten en Primetime que tienen exito en España y USA-''Mienteme'', Entre Fantasmas, House...- suelen empezar sus temporadas este mes, pero no hay nada seguro). La web de Antena 3 y Neox ha anunciado en su sitio dedicado a la serie "Queda muy poco para que Glee vuelva a Neox con nuevos capítulos." en una entrada referida a un video que Chris Colfer (Kurt) y Amber Riley (Mercedes) rodaron para la cadena y que se emite en las publicidades del canal. En el video se ven varias imagenes de estos protagonistas sobre fondos de color y mostrando el simbolo de la serie (una letra L hecha con los dedos) y Colfer dice al final y en español "Glee muy pronto en Neox" más tarde una voz en off locutora de los anuncios de la cadena lo repite y unas letras aoarecen diciendolo tambien. Es de esperar que la emisión comience una semana antes o una después que en FOX y, si es como en al anterior temporada, se emitiran 3 episodios por noche o solo uno. Tercera temporada (2011-2012) La Cadena FOX, confirmo que habra una tercera temporada de la Serie aun sin haber empezado la segunda, debido al gran éxito de la misma. Según FOX, tendrá en el último episodio de la temporada un "continuará" en el final para ver si el rating de audiencia es tan grande como se pronostica, y así decidir si se hace o no la cuarta temporada. ya emitiendose tres capitulos en los estados unidos de america en los que entran los ganadores del gran programa the glee project: los gandores fueron: lindsay,damian,samuel,alex. Elenco y personajes Glee contará con quince papeles principales a partir de la segunda temporada. Matthew Morrison, en el papel de Will Schuester, profesor de español del instituto William McKinley; se convierte en director del club Glee, con la esperanza de devolverle su antigua gloria. Jane Lynch es Sue Sylvester, directora técnica del equipo de animadoras, y némesis del club Glee. Jayma Mays es Emma Pillsbury, orientadora vocacional misofóbica de la escuela enamorada en secreto de Will, y Jessalyn Gilsig ocupa el rol de Terri Schuester, la exigente esposa de Will. Lea Michele interpreta a Rachel Berry, la voz femenina del club Glee, a menudo acosada por las animadoras y los jugadores de fútbol. Cory Monteith ocupa el papel de Finn Hudson, capitán del equipo de fútbol,desde su entrada al club Glee, se convierte en la voz masculina. También actúan Amber Riley, como Mercedes Jones, una diva de la moda obstinada a no ocupar los roles secundarios en el club; Chris Colfer como Kurt Hummel, un soprano masculino gay fanático de la moda que sufre las afrentas del equipo de fútbol, también enamorado en secreto de Finn; Kevin McHale como Artie Abrams, un guitarrista parapléjico; y Jenna Ushkowitz como Tina Cohen-Chang, una estudiante asiático-americana gótica que fingió ser tartamuda en los primeros 9 capítulos. Mark Salling es Noah Puck Puckerman, amigo de Finn, jugador de fútbol que al principio desaprueba el club Glee, pero más tarde se une a él. Dianna Agron actúa como Quinn Fabray, la novia de Finn, líder de las animadoras y el Club del Celibato, también más tarde se une al coro. En la segunda temporada, Naya Rivera, quien es Santana López, será promovida a personaje principal, junto con Britanny, interpretada por Heather Morris. Otros papeles son los de Patrick Gallagher como Ken Tanaka, entrenador del equipo de fútbol, enamorado de Emma, el cual, ya no aparecerá más en la segunda temporada. El pepel de entrenador es reemplazado por Dot Jones, como la entrenadora Shannon Beiste. Iqbal Theba como el director Figgins, un dirigente con un entusiasmo extravagante, generalmente aplacado. Stephen Tobolowsky como Sandy Ryerson, fue director del club Glee antes de que Will consiguiera el puesto. Harry Shum Jr. y Dijon Talton aparecen como Mike Chang y Matt Rutherford, los jugadores de fútbol que se unen a la club Glee en el cuarto episodio. Un rol secundario es interpretado por Brad Ellis; se trata del pianista que acompaña al coro. En realidad es un miembro del equipo de la producción musical del programa. El espectáculo cuenta con estrellas de Broadway en periódicos o papeles de menor importancia, incluyendo a John Lloyd Young como "un ex maestro de taller de madera con una excelente voz para cantar". Victor Garber es el padre de Will, y Debra Monk ocupa el rol de la madre del mismo. Kristin Chenoweth fue April Rhodes, una ex miembro del club que no terminó la secundaria y tocó fondo, Josh Groban apareció como él mismo. ; Protagonistas * Matthew Morrison: Will Schuester * Lea Michele: Rachel Berry * Cory Monteith: Finn Hudson * Jane Lynch: Sue Sylvester * Jayma Mays: Emma Pillsbury * Dianna Agron: Quinn Fabray * Mark Salling: Noah Puckerman * Chris Colfer: Kurt Hummel * Amber Riley: Mercedes Jones * Jessalyn Gilsig: Terri Del Monico * Kevin McHale: Artie Abrams * Jenna Ushkowitz: Tina Cohen-Chang * Naya Rivera: Santana López * Heather Morris: Brittany * Chord Overstreet:Sam Evans * Mike O'Malley: Burt Hummel * Harry Shum, Jr.: Mike Chang * Darren Criss: Blaine Anderson Personajes secundarios * Iqbal Theba: Director Figgins * Dot Jones: Shannon Beiste * Patrick Gallagher: Ken Tanaka * Dijon Talton: Matt Rutherford * Stephen Tobolowsky: Sandy Ryerson * Josh Sussman: Jacob Ben Israel * Kent Avenido: Howard Bamboo * Kenneth Choi: Dr. Wu * Jennifer Aspen: Kendra Giardi * Michael Loeffelholz: Phil Giardi * Romy Rosemont: Carole Hudson * Bill A. Jones: Rod Remington * Earlene Davis: Andrea Carmichael * Lauren Potter: Becky Jackson * Max Adler: Dave Karofsky * James Earl III: Azimio * Brad Ellis: Brad * Damian McGinty: Rory Flanagan Invitados Estelares * Jonathan Groff: Jesse St. James (vocalista de Vocal Adrenaline) * Idina Menzel: Shelby Corcoran (entrenadora vocal de Vocal Adrenaline y mamá de Rachel) * Charice Pempengco: Sunshine Corazon * Kristin Chenoweth: April Rhodes (compañera de Will en la secundaria) * Neil Patrick Harris: Bryan Ryan (antiguo enemigo de Will en la secundaria) * Eve: Grace Hitchens (directora de la Academia Jane Addams) * Michael Hitchcock: Dalton Rumba (director del Instituto Haverbrook) * John Lloyd Young: Henri St. Pierre (profesor de McKinley) * Charlotte Ross: Judy Fabray (mamá de Quinn) * Gregg Henry: Russel Fabray (papá de Quinn) * Victor Garber: Padre de Will * Debra Monk: Madre de Will * Whit Hertford: Dakota Stanley (Coreografo de Vocal Adrenaline) * Josh Groban: El Mismo * Olivia Newton-John: Ella Misma * Molly Shannon: Brenda Castle (enemiga de Sue) * John Stamos: Carl Howell (dentista con el que sale Emma) * Ricky Martin: David Martinez Participaciones Especiales * Robin Trocki: Jean Sylvester (hermana de Sue) * Sarah Drew: Suzy Pepper (alumna enamorada de Will) * Ben Bledsoe: Hank Saunders (alumno de Sandy) * John Ross Bowie: Dennis (fotógrafo de McKinley) * Chuck Spitler: Randy Cusperberg (gerente de Colcholandia) * Patricia Forte: Donna Landries (parte del jurado de las Locales) * Anna Camp: Candace Dystra (parte del jurado de las Locales) * Kurt Fuller: Sr. McClung (jefe de Sue, Rod y Andrea en WOHN-TV) * Zack Weinstein: Sean Fretthold (amigo discapacitado de Finn) * Tasha Monique Clark: Giselle (integrante de Vocal Adrenaline) * Vivian Nixon: Andrea Cohen (integrante de Vocal Adrenaline) * Jayson Blair: Chris (integrante de Vocal Adrenaline y alumno de Will en la secundaria) * Talisha Shaw: Aphasia (alumna de la Academia Jane Addams) * Jerry Phillips: Darren (ex novio de Carole) * Amy Hill: Dr. Chin (Obstetra de Quinn) * Paul Vogt: Herb Duncan (director de Les Miserables en Ohio) * Jane Galloway Heitz: Lilian Adler (ex directora del Club Glee) * Aidan, Ethan y Ben Freedman: Los trillizos de Kendra y Phil Crítica La respuesta crítica fue repartida. Alejandra Stanley, del New York Times, destaca la falta de originalidad del piloto y los personajes estereotipados, pero elogia el talento para el teatro y el hecho de que los personajes se salen del molde. David Hinckley de Daily News opinó que el espectáculo era imperfecto e inverosímil, pero "potencialmente conmovedor". Por su parte, Robert Bianco de USA Today señaló problemas de tono en las interpretaciones musicales, pero comentó positivamente sobre el humor del espectáculo y su funcionamiento. El New York Times tambien dijo que Glee no fue nada del otro mundo y que "es como si vieras High School Musical". Premios y nominaciones Premios Emmy ;Primetime Emmy a las Artes Creativas Premios Globo de Oro Premios del Sindicato de Actores Premios Satellite Jane Lynch Lea Michele Cory Monteith Chris Colfer Amber Riley Mark Salling Dianna Agron Jenna Ushkowitz Kevin McHale Jayma Mays Jessalyn Gilsig Patrick Gallagher Iqbal Theba || Ganadores |} Premios People's Choice Premios Teen Choice Curiosidades *La serie se llama Glee por dos motivos: #Primero, porque un glee es una pieza cantada a capella por al menos dos personas generalmente masculinas (aunque existen excepciones). #Segundo, por los grupos musicales o grupos Glee, que historicamente fueron muy populares en Reino Unido. *La palabra Glee significa alegría. *Para hacer los 13 primeros capítulos de la serie se utilizaron 70 canciones. *La serie tuvo dos capítulos pilotos; una con el mejor rating de la historia y otro con el peor. *En principio, Glee iba a ser una película, pero decidieron hacer una serie. *Ningun artista se negó a prestar sus canciones para ser interpretadas es Glee. Enlaces externos * Fox España Página oficial de la serie (en español). * Sitio web oficial de Glee * Sitio web oficial de Glee para Latinoamérica en:Glee (TV Series) |- | |- | Categoría:Glee